Horseland Alexander X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Alexander and everyone from Horseland? I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MAKING THIS STORY! OC is with first chapter.
1. Meeting Jewel

Scroll down for fist chapter of story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: c87d/i/2015/006/1/a/horseland_diana_and_crystal_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Alexander)

Gender: Female

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Favorite perfume: Beach Nights( Summer Marshamllow) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Usual clothes: untitled_317/set?id=207458260 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Meeting clothes: untitled_297/set?id=206604739

Picnic clothes: cgi/set?id=208617716

Outing clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844

Date clothes: untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Fighting clothes: untitled_322/set?id=208242173

Stage clothes: untitled_323/set?id=208242298

Training clothes: untitled_321/set?id=208242082

Riding clothes regular: cgi/set?id=208617492

Riding clothes events: cgi/set?id=208617915

Night clothes: untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Battle song in human form: Lost in paradise /clcfNNUCzL0

Alexis and Alexander's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Abilities: Super hearing and super smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, training, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, watching the sunset, cooking, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, adventure, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, The lion is an angel, Lost in paradise, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Alexander

Closest friend out of everyone: Alexander

Close friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, and Bailey

Best friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, Molly, and Bailey

Friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, Molly, Chloe, Zoey, Bailey, and Will

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but was soon then taken in by another wolf pack

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Alexander)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away watch?v=jamMS8DtPzI

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Alexander's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Alexander

Closest friend out of everyone: Alexander

Close friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, and Bailey

Best friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, Molly, and Bailey

Friends: Alexander, Jewel, Ahkira, Sarah, Alma, Molly, Chloe, Zoey, Bailey, and Will

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack

Jewel

Looks in picture: 0e8b/i/2010/125/1/8/host_sky_dancer_by_xxxdragon_

Name: Jewel

Nickname: Jewels

Gender: Female

Age: 1 year

What Jewel is to Alexis and Ahkira: Best friend, family, pack, and protector to Alexis

Birthday: November 4th

Looks: Picture

Powers: Earth abilities and can talk with Alexis when she is in wolf form but the two are able to tell what each other are saying whenever they cant communicate by talking because they have worked with each enough to communicate no matter what

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Jewel and Alexis's theme: You're the one watch?v=tI-5oVNIKD8

Personality: Down to earth, gentle, calm, caring, smart, fearless, agile, very fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, wild, strong- willed, a bit stubborn during situations Valarie has to leave Alexis or Ahkira or both of them, loyal, out going, fun loving, sometimes timid, honest, daring, faithful, thoughtful, very helpful, very protective of Alexis, and graceful

Breed: Stallion

Tack: cgi/set?id=208615371 but Alexis will often ride Jewel bear back cause they both feel if they were born free then they should ride free

Symbol: Light blue Swirl representing Freedom

Friends: Alexis, Ahkira, Scarlet, Button, Calypso, Chili, Pepper, Aztec, Jimber, Shep, Teeny, and Angora

Ahkira

Looks in picture: TspQpcMmBvewAzFrlfw0btPQsjJQFO-AekNb4Nuukvd8VZPUv0QotXaPJvCOZLQEcjdd=w300

Name: Ahkira

Nickname: Kira

Gender: Female

Age: 11 months

What Ahkira is to Alexis and Jewel: Best friend, family, pack, and protector to Alexis like Jewel

Birthday: September 2nd

Looks: Picture

Powers: Poison, plant, water, and healing abilities as well as the ability to talk like Jewel but unlike Jewel Ahkira can talk with Alexis in both her forms

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Ahkira and Alexis's theme: Gift of a friend watch?v=-B6vdCf6cr4

Personality: Kind but is cautious and non trusting around some people when they come near Alexis or Jewel, gentle, confident, outgoing, dependable, open, agreeable, playful, deeply loyal, extremely protective of Alexis, strong, swift, and fast

Species: Fox

Accessories: None

Friends: Alexis, Jewel, Scarlet, Button, Calypso, Chili, Pepper, Aztec, Jimber, Shep, Teeny, and Angora

(Beginning of story)

One morning while Alexis I walking by herself in human form thinking of her family wishing they hadn't died last month she soon sees a beautiful horse but stops in her tracks once it sees her. Alexis looks at the horse as the two share glances but the minute the horse starts to walk over to Alexis it causes Alexis to shift to wolf form and start whining scared.

"It's ok little one I won't hurt you." The horse says.

"Who are you?" Alexis asks.

"My name is Jewel. Where is your family shouldn't you have a family?" Jewel asks. Alexis whines sadly and gives a sad look.

"It's ok little one you can come with me. I'll protect you." Jewel says receiving a slight smile from Alexis.

"What's your name?" Jewel asks.

"Alexis." Alexis says. The two then start walking together to find some food before bedding down for a while.


	2. Meeting Ahkira

After a few months pass and Alexis is nearly full grown in wolf form but is still a pup she and Jewel try to find some food but instead the two find a beautiful fox in a rope trap. The minute Alexis tries to go over and help the fox growls causing Jewel to come over protectivly.

"Dont be afraid we just want to help." Alexis says calming the fox down as she helps it get free.

"Thank you for saving me wolf." The fox says.

"Your welcome but how did you know I'm half wolf?" Alexis asks.

"Your scent. And as thank you for helping me I shall accompany you and your horse." The fox says kindly.

"Your ok your not in debt to us or anything." Alexis says.

"I want to come along I feel like I'm supposed to go with you." The fox says.

"Ok then. So what's your name?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Ahkira. And the two of you?" Ahkira asks.

"I'm Alexis. This is my friend Jewel." Alexis says.

"I'm more of a guardian figure for Alexis so don't hurt her." Jewel says.

"Dont worry I won't." Ahkira says.


	3. Meeting Alexis, Jewel, and Ahkira

A couple months pass Alexis is a fully grown wolf and strong and as wild as her pack. As Alexis starts walking with Jewel and Ahkira she falls as she passes out from lack of eating. Before passing out in human form Alexis sees some people on horses come up to her as she passes out unconscious. After a while Alexis wakes up to find herself on a couch and people staring at her.

"Will she is awake!" A girl with blonde hair says. A boy with blonde hair then comes in. Alexis gets up giving a cold stare to the people almost falling but one boy kindly catches her and helps her on the couch.

"Take it easy you shouldn't be moving around." The blonde hair boy says.

"Who are you people? Where's my horse Jewel and my fox Ahkira? Where am I?" Alexis asks a little annoyed.

"Your horse and fox both are outside in the stables with the other horses. You are in Horseland." The blonde hair boy says.

"You passed out and we helped you." The boy who helped Alexis up says.

"As for who we are I am Will." The boy with Blonde hair says.

"I'm Sarah." The girl with blonde hair says.

"I'm Alma." A girl with brown hair says.

"I'm Molly its nice to meet you." A girl with black hair says.

"I'm Chloe." A girl with strawberry blonde hair says.

"I'm Zoey. I'm Chloe's sister." A girl with red hair says.

"I'm Bailey." A boy with dark brown hair says.

"And I'm Alexander it's nice to meet you." The boy who helped Alexis from falling says kindly. Alexis smiles slightly.

"Now who are you?" Will asks.

"My name is Alexis. Alexis Hathaway but most just call me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Well welcome to Horseland Alexis." Bailey says.

"I want to see Jewel and Ahkira." Alexis says.

"I can take you to see them follow me." Alexander says as he and Alexis go to the stables.


	4. Connecting

Later on that night after everyone has went to bed Alexis sneaks outside to the stables. Once inside Alexis goes straight to Jewel and Ahkira.

"Are you both ok?" Alexis asks. Jewel nods.

"Yes we are both alright. Are you alright?" Ahkira asks.

"Yes I'm alright." Alexis says.

"Good then shift and lets get out of here." Ahkira says. Alexis nods and shifts to wolf form startling some of the horses.

"Calm down she won't hurt anyone." Jewel says.

"Jewel speaks the truth." Alexis says.

"You can understand Jewel?" A brown appaloosa asks.

"Yes I can understand her." Alexis says.

"What are you exactly?" A palamino stallion asks.

"I am a wolf shifter. I wasn't asked to be brought here in case your wondering. I was brought here because your humans wanted to help. It was kind of them to help but I can't stay here. They can't see me for what I really am because they will just fear me I know they will. So I'm leaving. By the way who are all of you anyways?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Jimber. I'm Will's horse." The palamino says.

"I'm Calypso. I'm Molly's horse." The chestnut appaloosa says.

"I'm Scarlet. I'm Sarah's horse. It's nice to meet you Alexis. Jewel and Ahkira have told us alot about you." The black arabian says kindly.

"I'm Button. Im Alma's horse." The black and white pinto says.

"I'm Chili. I'm Chloe's horse." The light grey dutch warm blood says.

"I'm Pepper. I'm Zoey's horse." The dark grey dutch warmblood says.

"I'm Aztec. I'm Bailey's horse." The brown kiger mustang says.

"I'm Bucephalus. I'm Alexander's horse." The black stallion says.

"The dog, cat, and pig that you saw early while Alexander brought you in here are Shep, Angora, and Teeny. Don't worry they're nice or well Shep and Teeny are nice." Bucephalus says. Alexis bows her head showing her respect before perking her hears hearing someone and quickly shifts to human form. Alexis looks to see Alexander.

"What are you doing up this late Alexis?" Alexander asks before seeing the gate to Jewel's pen unlocked.

"We're you going to leave?" Alexander asks.

"I'm sorry but yes. I can't stay here I don't belong here. I may not have anywhere to go but this isn't my home I don't belong here at Horseland. Besides I've already been enough of a burden for you and the others." Alexis says.

"Your no trouble at all. You should stay you seem really nice and besides at least you will have a place to call home." Alexander says.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks.

"Yea I'm sure." Alexander says.

"Alright then." Alexis says kindly smiling.

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" Alexander asks.

"I love riding especially riding bear back to me if your born free ride free and I also love reading my favorite book is the secret life of horses." Alexis says.

"I've read the secret life of horses over a hundred times. You know I got my horse's name Bucephalus because Bucephalus was the name of the horse Alexander the Great." Alexander says as he and Alexis say the last bit of the sentence together before laughing and smiling.

"Hey Alexis maybe tomorrow would you like to go out on a horse ride early in the morning?" Alexander asks.

"Sure." Alexis says as she gently pets Ahkira and gives Jewel a hug before walking back inside with Alexander.


	5. Ride with Alexander

The next morning Alexis goes out with Alexander on their horses for the ride they had planned last night.

"So Alexis where do you live?" Alexander asks.

"I actually don't live anywhere really. I don't really have a home because I lost my family at a young age because they were killed but when I met Jewel and Ahkira they became my family and so I travel with them." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry about your family." Alexander says.

"It's ok." Alexis says.

"So how did you come to Horseland?" Alexis asks.

"Well I came from a circus with my family. Alma is my pen pal and I came to learn everything I can from her and well that's how I ended up here at Horseland." Alexander says.

"Cool." Alexis says.

"Um should we be worried about the others freaking out cause were gone?" Alexis asks.

"Eh probably a smart idea to head back." Alexander says as he and Alexis race back on their horses. Once back they see Alma looking at them smiling and the others getting ready for another riding lesson.

"Where have you two been?" Alma asks smiling as she comes ovee.

"Just out for a ride." Alexis says blushing a bit as Alexander smiles before going over to the others.

"You like Alexander dont you?" Alma asks. Alexis blushes even more hearing Alma's question and gives a slight smile and nods.

"Dont worry I won't tell him unless you want me to." Alma says.

"Thanks Alma." Alexis says.

"Your welcome Alexis." Alma says as she and Alexis join the others.


	6. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells. Alexis then sees Flicka, Jacob, Leah, Roxanne, Seth, and the rest of her pack then be killed in front of her.

"No! Stop please!" Alexis screams bursting into tears.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads out to the open and sits down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Alexander.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Alexander asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Alexander says. Alexis sighs knowing she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Alexander asks. Alexis looks at Alexander with tears in her eyes. Alexander then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my family's death and the per-person who did it. He kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying lying not letting Alexander know that about what she and her family.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Alexander says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that persons voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Alexander says.

"Go back to sleep Alexis. You can stay with me tonight in my bed that way you wont be alone after that dream." Alexander says as he and Alexis head quietly to his bed back inside. Alexis lays down quietly next to Alexander.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Alexander says before falling asleep quickly.


	7. Gone wrong

The next day Alexis goes out to the stables.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Ahkira asks.

"Yea I guess I'm just missing how the three of us would go for runs but since we came here to Horseland we haven't been able to do that." Alexis says.

"How about we do it now?" Ahkira suggests.

"Really?" Alexis asks. Ahkira nods and Jewel smiles. Alexis as smiles and she lets Jewel out of her stall and then shifts into wolf form. Alexis then hears what sounds like buckets drop and turns to see Alexander with buckets beside him on the floor.

"Alexis.." Alexander says. Alexis then runs out of the stables with Jewel and Ahkira right behind her. The minute Alexis makes it past the gate she hears Alexander yelling her name and looks back to see him riding his horse and calling for her.

"Alexis please come back!" Alexander yells. Alexis keeps running as she goes into the forest wit Jewel and Ahkira losing Alexander.

"I should never have stayed there." Alexis says as a single tear falls.


	8. Acceptance

The next day Alexis walks around sadly missing her friend Alexander and soon begins hearing his voice and wonders where he is and follows the sound of his voice and finds him riding on horse back yelling for Alexis. Alexis flattens her ears sadly and walks away only to hear Alexander scream and comes running back to see a mountain lion growling and Alexander's horse Bucephalus throws Alexander off startled. Alexis growls and she then jumps between Alexander and the mountain lion.

"Alexis?" Alexander asks.

"Alexander get back now!" Alexis says. Alexis nods and quickly gets away from the fight as Jewel and Ahkira arrive to help Alexis fight off the mountain lion scaring it away. Alexis then sees the others come over on their horses and go straight to Alexander.

"Alexander are you ok?" Alma asks.

"Yea Alexis saved me." Alexander says as Alma helps him up.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused we'll leave." Alexis says as she starts walking away.

"Hold on Alexis don't leave." Bailey says. Alexis stops and turns around.

"Alexis we should probably leave." Jewel says.

"No Jewel I want to hear what they have to say." Alexis says.

"Alexis we want you to stay besides you saved Alexander's life we cant just turn you away without thanking you." Will says.

"Are you sure you want me around?" Alexis asks.

"Yes we want you around we trust you I trust you your my friend I want to have you here at Horseland." Alexander says. Alexis smiles.


	9. Cry wolf

The next day Alexis and the others are out in the arena watching Alma and Button do dressage.

"Way it go Alma!" Sarah and Molly say as they cheer for Alma.

"Nicely done Alma." Alexander says.

"I suppose you could say Alma was technically competent." Chloe says.

"But that riding outfit. That color is so last season. They should dock her points for it." Zoey says.

"Great job Alma." Bailey says as he, Will, and Alexis walk over to Alma and Button.

"Yup nice ride." Will says.

"I agree well done." Alexis says.

"I couldn't have done it without you Button. You were great!" Alma says.

"Ok Chloe your up next." Bailey says. Chloe then gets on Chilli's back.

"Come on Chili." Chloe says as she and Chili enter the arena.

"Chloe you know what were looking for. You and Chili need to move together and any instructions you give Chili should be almost invisible. Start when your ready." Bailey says.

"Lets show what we can do." Chloe says as she and Chili get started.

"My sister makes you look like such an amateur." Zoey says as a wasp lands on her shoulder.

"Look out Zoey a wasp!" Alma says.

"A wasp!? Where!?" Zoey says as she starts swatting around her as the wasp flies away.

"On you!" Alma says.

"Get it off!" Zoey says as her freaking out startles Chili.

"Hang on Chloe." Bailey says as he and Will run over to Chloe and Chili.

"Easy Chili settled down." Will says as he settles Chili down while Bailey helps Chloe off of Chili.

"You ok Chloe?" Bailey asks.

"Of course I'm alright I- I could of handled it. If Chili hadn't shied like that. It's all his fault." Chloe says as Chili then snorts.

"Chili was just confused with Zoey's screaming and you jerking around in the saddle. You can't blame your horse Chloe. You lost your concentration first." Bailey says.

"Well they were screaming about a wasp!" Chloe says.

"Yea what about that wasp anyway? I didn't see any wasp." Zoey says.

"Did anybody see a wasp except Alma?" Chloe asks as everyone looks at Alma and Shep starts barking.

"Quite Shep. What about it Alma?" Bailey asks.

"It was there. I saw it. Even if nobody else did. I had to let Zoey know. Your allergic to wasp stings right?" Alma asks.

"Yea so you knew that was just the perfect thing to scare me." Zoey says.

"That was really mean." Chloe says.

"I would never-" Alma then gets cut off by Will.

"Hold on. This trail leads nowhere. I've seen a lot of wasps around here today. Let's give Alma the benefit of the doubt and get the horses back to the stalls." Will says. Once everyone has the horses back in there stalls they tart cleaning there horses.

"That was a great ride you had in the arena Alma. You and Button were beautiful together." Sarah says.

"Yea you were great." Alexander says as Alexis nods in agreement as she gently brushes Jewel and Ahkira.

"Chili and I were better at least until Alma claimed she saw that wasp." Chloe says.

"You mean that dismount wasn't part of the routine?" Molly asks.

"I thought it was the best part and I did too see that wasp." Alma says.

"You may ride an ok program but with that electric swamp green color you wear you'll scare the judges out of giving you a score." Chloe says.

"Electric swamp green at least I don't have electric swamp rats in my stall." Alma says.

"Rats!" Chloe says.

"Eww did she say rats!? Where?" Zoey asks.

"Gotcha." Alma laughs making the others laugh.

"Ok enough horse play. Let's get the horse in there stalls and go get some lunch." Bailey says as they head inside the house.

"Rats." Alma laughs as she, Alexis, Alexander, Molly, Sarah, and Bailey are walking down a hall.

"Alma that was way too mean." Molly says.

"Specially since Horseland is no where near a swamp." Alma says.

"And that's what made it so funny." Molly laughs and the others laugh as they go get lunch and then head back to the stable.

"Of all the fun things about owning a horse this is not one of them." Sarah says as she shoves hay.

"Gotta be done." Will says.

"If the stalls aren't kept clean the horses can get really sick." Bailey says.

"Somebody should tell that to Chloe and Zoey. They haven't even started yet." Molly says.

"There probably afraid they'll ruin there manicures." Alma says.

"Or ruining there outfits." Alexis laughs slightly.

"Yea but you know Chloe and Zoey and how they are about there looks." Alexander says.

"True but yet when your a wolf running around with a horse and a fox you tend to laugh when someone worries about there appearance considering if you've grown up never once worrying about your appearance." Alexis says.

"Chloe said something about losing a bracelet. She and Zoey out in the practice ring

"They should have called for me after all I am a wolf and wolves are known for having very keen senses of smell so I could have tracked it down for them." Alexis says.

"Just let them wander around for it Alex. I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon anything you want me to get for you?" Ahkira asks.

"If you can find some mulberries and a couple apples that would be great." Alexis says.

"Will do." Ahkira says as she starts out the door.

"And be careful." Alexis says.

"Don't worry I always am besides I'm not the one who has the white fur and sticks out like a neon sign." Ahkira says.

"Haha very funny. I'll see you when you get back." Alexis says as Ahkira leaves and goes to the forest.

"Lets get this muck out." Will says. As Alexis is cleaning Jewel's stall she notices Alma pick something up and put it in her pocket before going outside. Alexis then realizes it was the bracelet Alma picked up and follows Alma and watches as she talks to Zoey and Chloe before the two go running back into the barn. Alexis then walks over to Alma.

"Alma what are you up to?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing Alexis why do you ask?" Alma asks hiding the bracelet behind her.

"Alma I know you have the bracelet and considering your not giving Chloe the bracelet I just hope whatever your doing you don't get yourself into trouble." Alexis says.

"You wont tell will you Alex?" Alma asks.

"Nope. I'm not one to meddle where my nose doesn't belong at least not meddle unless a friend is in trouble." Alexis says. Alexis then goes back into the barn with Alma as Alma hands Chloe and Zoey shovels to clean the stall to find the bracelet. Alma then smiles to herself as Zoey and Chloe get done shoveling the hay and the others come in.

"Wow that's the cleanest stall I ever saw." Bailey says.

"But we still didn't find my bracelet." Chloe says.

"Do you mean this?" Alma asks as she pulls the bracelet out of her pocket.

"You had it all along. I hope your happy now

"Yea and I think Chili is too. Just look how clean his stall is. You should really be thanking me." Alma laughs.

"Oh brother." Bailey says.

"That was mean." Molly says.

"What's gotten into Alma?" Sarah asks.

"Let's get outta here." Will says as everyone leaves Alma. As Alexis walks out the door of the barn she notices Ahkira walking back.

"Hey Ahkira. Guessing you couldn't fine anything huh?" Alexis asks.

"Sorry no but that wasn't it. I smelled something and it smelled like something of a canine. And I'd rather just wait and you, me, and Jewel all go berry and fruit hunting ok. I didn't wanna run into whatever I was smelling because just from the scent I could tell it wasn't you or Shep and it didn't smell too friendly." Ahkira says.

"Ok that's fine." Alexis says as she gently pets Ahkira. The next day everyone is saddling the horses up for a ride.

"Can you believe Chloe and Zoey are still mad about that bracelet?" Alma asks.

"It was a mean trick to pull on them." Molly says.

"After all the nasty stuff they have been saying. They had it coming." Alma says as Alexander, Sarah, Alexis, and Molly get onto their horses.

"But that bracelet is really important to Chloe. It makes you look bad when you sink to there level Alma." Sarah says.

"Yea I have to agree with Sarah you should have just given her the bracelet." Alexis says.

"I'm the one who found it and gave it back to her." Alma says.

"But you could've given it back earlier. By the time Chloe and Zoey finish cleaning the stall they thought the bracelet was gone for good." Bailey says as he gets onto Aztec.

"Yea but they clean the stall." Alma says.

"Doesn't matter. They still felt bad about something when they didn't have to that just wasn't very nice. Doesn't matter how nasty they are we expect better of you." Bailey says as they head on there way on the ride.

"This looks like a good place for lunch." Will says as they stop at a river. As Alexis, Sarah, Alexander, and Molly then sit under a tree about to eat some sandwiches Alma then comes over.

"Wait isn't that poison ivy!?" Alma asks.

"What!? Where!?" Sarah asks as she, Molly, Alexis, and Alexander get up in a hurry.

"Poison ivy! Hey. This wouldn't be another of your tricks would it?" Molly ask.

"I hope your not starting to play them on us now." Sarah says. Will then comes over and looks at what Alma thinks is poison ivy.

"It's not poison ivy. It's sometimes mistaken for it by those who don't know better but this particular plant is harmless." Will says as everyone then looks at Alma.

"Honest it looks just like what I saw in a book. I was sure it was poison ivy!" Alma says.

"Uh-huh." Chloe says.

"Sure." Zoey says.

"It was an honest mistake but fine don't believe me! I'll just go eat lunch by myself." Alma says as she walks off.

"Wolf! I saw a wolf! A lobo." Alma says as she comes running back.

"Yea right. The girl who cried wolf. Please." Chloe says as she gets onto Chili.

"You can just peddle your lies somewhere else." Zoey says.

"But I really saw one." Alma says.

"What do you think Will?" Bailey asks as they get ready to head back to Horseland.

"There haven't been any wolves in these parts in years other than for Alex." Will says as the horses then get spooked by something.

"What's wrong with the horses? They were ok until-" Molly then gets cut off by Zoey.

"Until Alma ran up and scared them." Zoey says.

"But I really-" Alma then gets cut off by Bailey.

"We don't have time for anymore tricks Alma." Bailey says as he gets onto Aztec as everyone then heads back to Horseland. The next morning as Alexis goes to the stable she notices that Button's stable is open and that she is gone. Alexis then shifts into her wolf form sniffing around Buttons stable.

"What's the matter Alex?" Ahkira asks.

"Button is gone and I smell Alma's scent." Alexis says.

"She was here this morning with Button." Jewel says.

"She went looking for the wolf." Scarlett says.

"What!?" Alexis asks.

"She took Button to go get pictures of the wolf tracks." Bucephalus says.

"Hmm. I wonder if that wolf was the same scent you caught wind of a couple days ago Ahkira. Either way I better go after her and make sure that if there is something out there that Alma will be safe." Alexis says.

"Your actually thinking of going out there after her." Chili says.

"I have to. It doesn't matter anymore if Alma has been lying and playing tricks I'm not going to ignore this and take a chance on her or Button getting hurt." Alexis says,

"You cant go alone if there really is a wolf." Calypso says.

"I have to it will draw less attention and hopefully it wont startle the others." Alexis says as she leaves.

"I must be close to Alma her scent is strong." Alexis says as she then hears Button and sees her running off without Alma.

"Oh no Alma isn't with Button which means something happened!" Alexis says as she takes off running to where Alma is and sees her running from a wolf. Alexis then lunges at the wolf and knocks it away from Alma with a yelp as it jumps at Alma when she is trying to climb it a tree.

"Alexis! What are you doing here!?" Alma asks.

"Stay in the tree Alma I'll try and keep it away from the tree." Alexis says as she and the wolf circle each other. The wolf then growls as it goes over to the camera Alma dropped and tries eating it before realizing it cant eat the camera.

"It must be very hungry." Alma says. The wolf then lays down a bit away from Alexis eyeing Alexis as Alexis lays down under the tree Alma is in keeping an eye on the wolf.

"I told you senor lobo. I don't have any sandwiches go back up on the mountain and hunt for yourself go on. On de le! On de le! You aren't going anywhere are you lobo." Alma says. The wolf then growls lowly at Alexis receiving a vicious growl from Alexis.

"Why don't you go away?" Alma asks as the wolf looks at Alma and licks its lips.

"Its hungry Alma it isn't going anywhere and as far as its concerned your food and the only thing keeping it at bay right now is me." Alexis says.

"Wish I had something for you but you have to find your own lunch. Now on de le! Get out of here!" Alma says as she about slips out of the tree and wolf tackles Alexis away from the tree before jumping up after Alma.

"Oh no lobo! No! No! Go away I'm not your lunch!" Alma says as she climbs higher into the tree. Alexis then tackles the wolf away from the tree and lowers her head growling viciously at the wolf.

"What is it now lobo?" Alma asks as the wolf then sniffs the air before taking off. Alexis and Alma then hear horses and sees the others come riding over

"Over here!" Alma yells.

"Alma! Alexis!" Molly yells.

"Here we are!" Alma says.

"What are you doing up there and Alexis what are you doing in wolf form?" Sarah asks.

"You might not believe me but I was treed by a wolf and Alexis came to help me. Boy am I glad to see you guys." Alma says as she gets down from the tree and Alexis shifts back into human form.

"Did you see something run into the forest when we rode up?" Will asks.

"Yea. But don't ask me what it was." Bailey says.

"Button! Your safe. I was so worried about you girl. You see I told you there was a wolf." Alma says as she runs over and hugs Button.

"Well there was something. We still don't know for sure what it was." Bailey says.

"Could of been a stray german shepard a big one or maybe a really big coyote. Guess we'll never know.

"Estar verdad. Its true. Why wont anybody other than Alex believe me?" Alma asks.

"You cant blame us for no believing you." Chloe says.

"You made up so many things lately. We didn't know what to believe." Zoey says.

"Your right it is my fault. I shouldn't have ever started making stuff up just to get even with you. But you made fun of my outfit." Alma says.

"But you didn't have to make us clean those stalls. My nails look awful." Chloe says as she and Zoey start heading back. Everyone then gets onto there horses with Alexis doubling up with Alexander since she didn't bring Jewel with her leaving Alma the only one not to saddle up yet.

"If only I knew what happened to my camera. I could prove-" Alma then gets cut off by Sarah.

"Ahem." Sarah says.

"Oh I'll find it someday. Right now I need to get to the dining hall. I'm as hungry as a wolf. You believe that don't you." Alma says as they all laugh and then head back to Horseland.


	10. A true gift

"I've got you this time Sarah! Alex!" Will says as he is in the lead of the group with Alexis and Sarah right behind him as they are riding their horses out on the trail.

"Not as long as we've got the fastest horses in Horseland and you don't!" Sarah says as she and Alexis pass Will before the two stop at a tree.

"Good run Scarlett." Sarah says.

"You too Jewel." Alexis says as Alexander stops beside Alexis.

"Nice job you two." Alexander says.

"Thanks." Alexis says as she smiles and blushes slightly.

"Nice riding Sarah. Alexis." Will says as he stops.

"And Scarlett and Jewel. They're the fastest horses around. And we both love them." Sarah says.

"I hate loosing. Is Aztec looking a little under the weather to you?" Bailey asks.

"Estar loco Bailey. Be crazy. Aztec didn't loose that race. You did." Alma says.

"Yea. You can't blame Aztec for loosing Bailey. Heck you zigged when you should of zagged and made Aztec run about twenty feet farther than he had to. Why a.. a.. a librarian could have done better." Molly says.

"Yea but either way you and your horse are a team you win together and you loose together but it doesn't matter as long as you have fun." Alexander says as Alma pulls a book out of her riding bag.

"What are you doing with that book Alma?" Molly asks.

"I happen to be looking up information on optimum diets for race horses. Besides don't judge a book by its cover." Alma says.

"I always judge books by their cover. The less pages they cover the more I like them. See you back in Horseland." Bailey says as he takes off to Horseland soon followed by the others.

"Sorry if I dusted you guys on the way back." Will says as they walk with their horses.

"Oh please. Who wouldn't win with the head start you had." Molly says.

"She's got a point Will." Sarah says as she laughs slightly.

"Sarah is that you?" A voice ask revealing to be a girl with brown hair and glasses waving at Sarah.

"It's Mary!" Sarah says seeing the girl.

"Sarah." Mary says as Chloe and Zoey come out of the barn on their horses.

"Of course it's Sarah. What are you blind or something?" Chloe asks.

"Actually yes. I am blind. Let me guess you can see but your not very observant." Mary says.

"Sorry but if you'd keep your cane out in the open people wouldn't make the mistake of thinking your well like them." Chloe says.

"Of course we wouldn't want that now would we." Mary says.

"No we wouldn't." Zoey says.

"You could get hurt with all the horses and animals running around." Chloe says.

"See you later...oops! Well at least we'll see you." Zoey says.

"Good one Zoey." Chloe says as she and Zoey ride off as Alexis and the others walk over to Mary.

"Sorry about that Mary." Sarah says.

"Oh well. What those two lack in awareness they makeup for in humor." Mary says.

"Your not offended?" Molly asks.

"How could I be? There obviously not living in the same world as the rest of us." Mary says.

"You can say that again." Bailey says.

"Hey who's this?" Alma asks as she comes over.

"Meet the one the only cousin Mary!" Sarah says.

"That would be me." Mary says.

"I'm so glad you came. Mary let me introduce you to my very best friends in the whole world." Sarah says.

"Hey Sarah you have to come sign for this horse!" Will says as he stands next to a truck with a horse trailer attached.

"A horse!?" Bailey asks.

"Aww cous. You shouldn't have gotten a horse for me." Mary says.

"I didn't. I'll be right back." Sarah says as she goes over to the truck.

"I'll get your new horse out while you do the paperwork." Will says as he brings out a white thorough bred horse.

"Oh my he's perfect." Sarah says.

"Let's go meet this perfect horse." Mary says.

"Allow me.. er us to help you." Bailey says as he and Alma start helping Mary to the new horse.

"It's really not necessary." Mary says as Alexis and Alexander walk with Mary, Bailey, and Alma to see the new horse.

"Prince meet Sarah. Your new.. owner." Will says.

"No he's not really mine. I'm just training him." Mary says.

"I sure picked a good day to show up. If you happen to be stuck with a new horse who needs a rider I'd love to volunteer." Mary says.

"Sorry Mary. He doesn't need a rider he needs a trainer and I've been asked to train him. It's very important. But while your here you can treat Scarlett like she's your very own." Sarah says.

"My very own." Mary says.

"You can handle Scarlett by yourself right?" Sarah asks.

"Well.. absolutely." Mary says.

"Especially since I'll be right next to her the whole time." Bailey says.

"And I'll just be on her other side." Alma says.

"And Alexander and I can help too just incase she needs help with anything." Alexis says as Alexander nods.

"And uh I'll look for pot holes on the ground." Molly says.

"Really guys I'm ok by myself." Mary says.

"Nah we're happy to help." Bailey says.

"Ok Mary you take Scarlett inside. Rub her down, get her fed, check her water, and hang up all her gear." Sarah says.

"Is that all?" Mary asks.

"Uh no. Clean up any manure in the stall while your at it." Sarah says.

"Yes mam captain." Mary says.

"See you later. Prince and I need to get started." Sarah says as she takes Prince and she starts walking away. Mary and the others then go over to the horses.

"Come on Scarlett I need to get you curried and fed. Ok team which way to her stall?" Mary asks.

"This way." Bailey, Alma, and Molly all say at once as they try to help Mary with Scarlett. Alexis then watches as Bailey, Alma, and Molly watch Mary clean out Scarlett's stall. Alexis and Alexander then look at each other and shake there heads before going back to cleaning there horses stalls.

"Honestly guys I'm sure its fascinating watching me endure the manure but I can take care of Scarlett all by myself." Mary says.

"You never know. There could be a rake buried in the straw or a snake. I just wanna help."

"Bailey if there was a snake in here or any other wild animal Ahkira, Jewel, and I would know we keep a close eye on primacies around Horseland." Alexis says.

"But still though better safe then sorry." Bailey says. Alexis rolls her eyes a bit irritated.

"Hey as long as your asking. Here can you take this?" Mary says.

"Uh sure." Bailey says as he then steps on something buried in the hay and yelps in pain.

"Don't tell me." Mary says.

"Yup he stepped on a rake buried in the straw." Molly says.

"Girls you should never leave tools lying around where they could cause an accident." Bailey says.

"Come on Bailey lets get you out of here before you get bitten by that snake you mentioned. Then I can get back to taking care of Scarlett's stall." Mary says as she hands Bailey the bucket and gently urges him forward.

"Right. The stables can be a dangerous place." Bailey says as they all start walking.

"Hey. Anyone got a curry comb so I can groom my horse?" Mary asks as they leave the stable and Bailey goes over and sees Sarah riding Prince.

"Sarah and Prince are flying. Mary you gotta see this... oops sorry I didn't mean you have to literally see. I'm sure that you can probably hear them so clearly you can tell just what they're doing." Bailey says.

"Ce. I've rad that when you loose one sense your others become like super human." Alma says receiving a laugh from Mary.

"Bailey. Alma. Chill. I don't have any special extra sensory super human super powers but I'm not some defenseless baby either. Just think of me as normal ok." Mary says.

"Ok. I get what your saying from now on just let me know if you need any help." Bailey says.

"Me too." Alma says.

"Me three." Molly says.

"And we'll help too if you need it." Alexis says.

"Yup." Alexander says.

"Great. Then I'm going to go groom Scarlett by myself.. hmm. I'm not facing the right direction am I?" Mary says.

"Uh no." Alma says.

"Oops. That really takes the drama out of my exit." Mary says as she goes into the stables. As Alexis and the others go to watch Sarah they hear a commotion in the stables.

"What happened?" Alexis says as she and the others go to see what happened and see Mary on the ground rubbing her wrist.

"Scarlett kicked the door open. Knocked me over." Mary says.

"Are you ok?" Alma asks.

"Yea. Pretty much." Mary says as she rubs her wrist.

"Was your wrist broken?" Bailey asks.

"No but I know what that feels like. I broke it a year ago." Mary says.

"How?" Molly asks.

"I fell off a horse. That's why my parents freak out about me riding." Mary says.

"Ok time out you what!?" Bailey asks.

"Bailey I'll be fine. Help me up." Mary says.

"Sure but for he rest of the time where you go I go." Bailey says as Alexis and Alexander help Mary up.

"Me too." Alma says.

"Me three." Molly says.

"Oh boy here we go again. All six of us." Mary says. The next day Mary, Alexis, Molly, and Alma go to see Sarah unsaddling Prince in a stall.

"Hi girls. Mary I've got to get to work with Prince right away so you'll have to saddle Scarlett yourself if you want to ride today." Sarah says.

"If I want to ride today. Of course I want to ride today. I want to ride every day. It may take a while but I'll be out there." Mary says.

"It won't take long at all." Alma says.

"Even if you don't want to help your cousin we will." Molly says.

"She's not a baby she can do it herself." Sarah says.

"Sarah's right. I appreciate the help but I can do it myself. You don't have to bother." Mary says as Bailey and Alexander come over.

"It's no bother at all. Besides you don't wanna hurt your wrist again." Bailey says. Mary then sighs giving in.

"Ok let's get Scarlett ready." Mary says as they all then saddle there horses and go for a ride with Mary and stop once seeing Sarah out riding Prince.

"Hey Sarah." Bailey says as they ride there horses at a walking pace.

"Hey guys. Why don't you get Scarlett going faster for Mary?" Sarah asks.

"Now we're talking. How's about we go for a gallop?" Mary asks.

"Right now you just need to get used to being in the saddle." Bailey says.

"I've ridden before remember." Mary says as Aztec then steps into a gopher hole and rears up and backs into Scarlett making both horses rear before calming down as Will comes over on his horse.

"Alright alright just a gopher hole. But so much for making sure Mary stays safe aye cousin Bailey." Will says.

"Can we do it again?" Mary asks.

"No but I have to admit. You really stuck to your saddle. You maybe ready to add a little speed." Bailey says.

"Great. Scarlett we're finally going to get to-" Mary then gets cut off by Bailey.

"Trot." Bailey says receiving a sig from Mary.

"Better than walking." Mary says as she goes with Molly and Alexis as they go in a different direction without the others.

"Mary why do you want to ride so much?" Molly asks.

"I've always loved horses. It's apart of me. Everyone thinks I should be doing stuff more appropriate for someone like me if you know what I mean." Mary says.

"I can so relate. My friends in the city think I'm crazy take the bus all the way out here. Just because they aren't interested in horses doesn't mean I shouldn't be. They don't know what it's like to ride with the wind in your face." Molly says.

"I can relate as well because I'm different from a lot of people most think I should be with people who are like me. And plus whenever I'm with Jewel whenever I ride with her I feel free from a lot of things that I grew up knowing. It's like there's no one else but you and your horse." Alexis says.

"Exactly. So how about we gallop a little?" Mary asks.

"Ok. It's clear range for about a hundred yards straight ahead. Just stay next me and Alexis and if one of us say walls stop right away." Molly says.

"Let's go girl." Mary says as she and Scarlett take off.

"Mary wait up." Molly says as she and Alexis follow after Mary.

"Time to slow down." Molly says as she sees a fence.

"Ok. Whoa there Scarlett." Mary says as they all three come to a stop.

"Wow you ride almost like you can uh..'" Molly says.

"Like I can see. People forget riding is a partnership. As long as my horse can see-" Mary then gets cut off by Chloe and Zoey riding over.

"Hey Mary. It's me Zoey." Zoey says as Chloe then notices the necklace Mary is wearing.

"Oh Zoey look at that necklace. Is that a zanyuwee?" Chloe asks.

"Oh my gosh it is!" Zoey says.

"Uh actually its not." Mary says.

"Nonsense! I'd know a zanyuwee anywhere." Zoey says.

"Not to be rude but you cant see so like how do you know anyway?" Chloe asks.

"You two are absolutely-" Molly gets cut off by Mary.

"Wait. There right. I can't see so what would I know really." Mary says.

"Exactly. Hey how about trading for something you can actually use? I've got a really cool mp3 player?" Chloe asks.

"Look you two Mary would rather keep her necklace." Molly says as Mary then takes off her necklace.

"It's ok. If you really want to." Mary says.

"Cool." Zoey and Chloe say together as Zoey pulls out an mp3 player.

"It holds five thousand songs." Zoey says as she and Mary switch off.

"Mary are you sure?" Molly asks.

"Yea?" Alexis asks.

"She's sure." Zoey says.

"Oh yes I'm sure." Mary says.

"What a steal. A zanyuwee for an mp3 player." Zoey says as she and Chloe start to walk off.

"Oh we're good." Chloe says.

"And pretty." Zoey says.

"And clever." Chloe says as they leave.

"Why did you do that!? You just gave away your original zanyuwee!" Molly says.

"Zanyuwee zapoowee. I got three of those necklaces for five bucks at the swap meet. It's about as real as Chloe and Zoey are." Mary says.

"Girl you are something." Molly says.

"Yea nice going." Alexis says as Bailey, Alexander, and Alma come riding over.

"Hey Molly. You should see the new trail my dad just opened." Bailey says.

"It winds all over." Alma says.

"I've heard it winds up in meadow we've never been to." Alexander says.

"Wow. Lead the way." Molly says before everyone gives her blank stares as she realizes what she said.

"I can ride on a trail you know. Just let me follow along with you. I'll be fine." Mary says.

"You promise not to run off?" Alma asks.

"Yep. I'll be good." Mary says.

"Alright. But we'll just go up to the meadow and come right back." Bailey says.

"Yes." Mary says as Sarah comes riding over.

"Hey where you going?" Sarah asks as she stops beside Mary.

"Trail riding want to come?" Mary asks.

"Can't I've got more training to do. Listen I don't think this is such a good idea. It's going to be getting dark soon and there's a wind coming up and-" Sarah then gets cut off by Bailey.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart. There's a full moon tonight there'll be plenty of light even if run a little late." Bailey says.

"But what if the storm comes in?" Sarah asks.

"Are you kidding there wasn't anything about rain on the weather report. Come on guys lets go before Sarah talks us out of it." Bailey says as they start heading towards the trail.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Mary says as they leave and soon get onto the trail.

"This is amazing. Oh listen can you hear that? There's a beehive in a tree." Mary says hearing some bees.

"What bees?" Molly asks.

"Trust me. I can hear them buzzing." Mary says.

"Now I can hear them. And I see them too." Bailey says seeing the hive.

"Me too good call Mary." Molly says as they come to a fork in the trail.

"We go to the right." Bailey says.

"You said this new trail is tricky." Alma says.

"Don't worry I'm memorizing the land marks. We'll be fine." Bailey says.

"Oh that's reassuring. I just hope Bailey knows where he's going." Alexis thinks to herself as they continue on.

"Smell the strawberries." Mary says smelling strawberries.

"It's really faint." Molly says smelling the air.

"But it's there. Smells good." Bailey says.

"Like dessert." Alma says receiving a nod from Alexis and Alexander.

"Oh I hear a stream. Back in the woods over there." Mary says.

"I do hear it. Now that you mention it. You know I never realized ho much I was missing before. It must be cool to be..." Alma says.

"Cool to be blind. Don't get carried away now. My life isn't exactly easy but it is incredible." Mary says as they keep moving.

"Ok we're almost there. Take the right fork this time." Bailey says.

"Lo linda! Beautiul!" Alma says as they reach the meadow.

"What does it look like?" Mary asks.

"Wide open trails with lots of pretty trees. Hey check out the hawk." Molly says as she points out a hawk.

"Uh oh check out the clouds." Bailey says as some dark clouds move in.

"Sure is getting dark fast." Molly says.

"Yea we'd better get going. If we spend too much time here and those clouds don't break and there won't be a full moon and-" Bailey gets cut off by Alma.

"Then in a few minutes its going to be getting dark." Alma says as they then head back onto the trail to get home but stop due to the dark.

"Dark." Alexis says.

"Pitch dark. I can barely see my hand in front of my face." Molly says.

"Don't worry I always carry a flashlight in my saddle bag. Oh great the batteries went dead. Now we can worry." Bailey says as he turns on the flashlight for the batteries to go dead.

"We are so lost. How do we know which way to go?" Alma asks.

"I think I can get us out of this." Mary says as she puts a hand up to her ear.

"How can you? You cant even see?" Bailey asks.

"Shh." Alma says.

"Remember that stream I mentioned well I can hear it coming from the left." Mary says.

"Your right I can hear it now." Molly says.

"Cool. Mary take the lead." Bailey says as they then follow Mary.

"Which way now?" Molly asks as they stop.

"We should be able to smell the strawberries soon." Mary says.

"Ce. Smells like fresas again." Alma says.

"Coming from the right follow me." Mary says as they follow her before stopping again.

"Which way?" Molly asks.

"Shh." Mary says as she listens.

"I don't hear or smell a thing." Bailey says.

"There not as long as they were in the daytime but if your really quite you can still hear them." Mary says.

"Bees! Mary you are a genius. We're almost home!" Bailey says as they continue on until they see Sarah and Will with flashlights.

"Hey Sarah." Molly says.

"Will!" Bailey says.

"Whoa. How'd you find your way back its so dark?" Will asks.

"It was Mary. Mary led us out." Molly says.

"Cousin your the best. I've got something to tell you. Let's go to the stables." Sarah says. The next day they all head to the stables.

"Ok. I have an important announcement to make. Mary these last few days I left you alone on purpose. Your parents made me promise to keep everything a secret incase it didn't work out. They asked me to test you to see if you could really take care of a horse on your own. Cleaning her, feeding her, riding her the whole package ." Sarah says.

"That's good to know. I thought I'd stop being your favorite cousin." Mary says.

"Never. It certainly wasn't easy evaluating what you could do on your own. Especially with Bailey, Alma, and Molly trying to do everything for you. And Alexis and Alexander the reason they stayed with you was because I asked them to I told them to let you do everything on your own but to at least stay close by and to be there incase something happened or you needed help with something but I also had them promise to keep it secret as well. But you were amazing and I think we all know that you passed the test with flying colors. So on behave of your parents I'd like to present you with your very own horse!" Sarah says as everyone then cheers for Mary.

"What!? Are you kidding me are you giving me Scarlett?" Mary asks.

"Are you kidding? I would never give away Scarlett. Prince is your new horse Mary." Sarah says.

"Oh wow thank you. Prince will be great I know it because you trained him." Mary says as she hugs Sarah and the group then go for a ride on there horses.

"Mary I'm sorry it took us so long to realize that you didn't need special treatment." Molly says.

"Thanks for putting up with us." Bailey says.

"Ce. You showed us your really can judge a book by its cover even if its written in grail." Alma says.


	11. Asking Alexis

The next morning Alexander decides to go out for a walk with Alexis on foot.

"Hey Alexis there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Alexander says.

"What is it Alexander?" Alexis asks.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Alexander asks.

"I'd love to Alexander." Alexis says hugging Alexander as the two start walking back holding hands. Once back Alma comes over with Sarah.

"So you two finally got together that so great. I'm happy for you two." Alma says.

"I'm also happy for you and wish you both happiness." Sarah says causing Alexander and Alexis both to smile and blush.


	12. Wild horses

As Alexis walks outside she sees Sarah and Will trying to calm down a wild horse they brought in.

"Hey boy." Sarah says as she gets into the coral followed by Alexis.

"Its ok. Shh. It's ok boy. It's ok." Will says as he tries walking up to the horse but scares it.

"My fault. I moved too fast. Spooked him. Alexis can you try talking to him." Will asks.

"Not a good idea. I'm only able to talk to horses in my wolf form remember. And considering he is already riled up enough him seeing a wolf would not help. Besides I am able to tell what's going on with Jewel very well because I share a deep bond with her. I don't know this horse and I don't know how it would react to a wolf." Alexis says as she and Sarah get back over the fence.

"Right. Probably not a good idea then." Will says as the horse then stops in from of Sarah.

"He still seems pretty wild to me." Sarah says receiving a bit of a suppressed eye roll from Alexis not liking that they captured a wild animal.

"Nah. The rangers who had brought him in from the range already had him mostly gentle. He just doesn't know us yet. Do ya boy?" Will says as he walks up to the horse allowing it to smell his hands before it runs away from Will.

"Or maybe he's still pretty wild." Will says.

"Hey." Bailey says as he and Aztec come over.

"Hi. Haven't you and Aztec practiced enough today." Sarah asks.

"Nope. Not till were perfect. What's Will doing now?" Bailey asks.

"Trying to get the mustang comfortable around him. Will thinks we can get him saddle ready in a day or two." Sarah says.

"Wow." Bailey says.

"Where'd you learn how to gentle a horse?" Bailey asks.

"Last summer. When I stayed at Uncle Jim's ranch. He taught me." Will says.

"Where did this fella come from?" Bailey asks.

"There's lots of wild horses on government land outside of town. Too many for the amount of grazing land. That's why this guys so thin. You were hungry out there weren't ya boy. So every now and then they'll bring a young horse in tame it and find it a good home." Will says.

"This one's already been human weight trained by the rangers." Sarah says.

"How do they do that?" Bailey asks.

"They put sacks of grain on his back to get him used to carrying the weight of a rider." Sarah says.

"He sure is beautiful. Look at his markings." Bailey says.

"Sorry." Sarah says and picks up her phone as it rings as it is her mom calling Sarah walks off and Alexis goes into the house. Just as Jewel is looking out the window in the barn while she is in her stall she notices Aztec getting out of his reins and running off. Jewel then unlatches the lock on her stall and runs after Aztec.

"Wow. I'm free! Free to do what I want!" Aztec says as he starts running through a field until he gets stopped by Jewel.

"What are you doing out here?" Aztec asks.

"I should be asking you that." Jewel says.

"If your here to take me back to Horseland I'm not going back. You cant make me go back." Aztec says.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Jewel says.

"Why?" Aztec asks.

"Listen genius I understand you wont go back willing and therefore you at least should have someone around who was wild growing up." Jewel says.

"Fine." Aztec says. As soon as night hits its starts raining.

"Oh yea free alright. Free to freeze. Never thought I'd miss that nice warm stall of mine." Aztec says as a owl flies by.

"What was that?" Aztec asks.

"Relax it's just a owl." Jewel says. Aztec and Jewel then lay down under a tree for the night.

"Oh be quiet. Can't a guy get some sleep around here." Aztec says to a bird and in the process wakes Jewel up. Jewel shakes her head as she sees Aztec try eating some grass to immediately spit it out.

"There's gotta be something better than this to eat around here. Man this freedom business is hard work. We've been walking for hours." Aztec says.

"Ready to call it quits and go back?" Jewel asks.

"Not a chance." Aztec says.

"Suit yourself." Jewel says as Aztec then smells something.

"Well look at that." Aztec says as he starts walking towards some horses he sees.

"Oh no. This may not go over well." Jewel says as she follows after Aztec.

"Hi there." Aztec says as the horses turn there backs to him.

"I said hello. How you doing." Aztec says as a young foal then comes walking over.

"Hey. Your new." The foal says.

"Yea. We sure are. Names are Aztec and Jewel." Aztec says.

"Hi Aztec. Hi Jewel. I'm Mesa." The foal says.

"Nice to meet you Mesa." Aztec says.

"Yes very nice to meet you sweetie." Jewel says.

"So Aztec. Jewel. Where you guys from? I can tell our not from around here." Mesa says.

"Nope." Aztec says.

"Do you have a herd of your own back where you come from?" Mesa asks.

"Sort of. Hey anything good to eat around here?" Aztec asks.

"Oh sure! There's tall grass and wild oats and all sorts of good stuff. Course you gotta know where to look these days. Cause there's not as much as there used to be." Mesa says before he hears a horse coming towards them.

"Uh oh." Mesa says as a black stallion comes running over.

"What do you want? Your not one of us. Your not welcome here." The black stallion says.

"No Chaco. It's ok. They're nice." Mesa says.

"You go back to your mother young one. I'll deal with this." Chaco says.

"But." Mesa says as Chaco makes him go to his mother.

"Hey leave him alone!" Aztec says as Chaco then starts rearing aggressively.

"Move on strangers. There's not enough food to go around as it is." Chaco says.

"Let's just go Aztec." Jewel says.

"Fine. Whatever. We're going. Bye Mesa." Aztec says as he and Jewel leave. Aztec and Jewel then stop by a river to drink.

"Aztec! Jewel! I've come to show you where to find the good food." Mesa says as he comes running over.

"Mesa you shouldn't be here. You better go back." Aztec says.

"Aztec's right you should go back to your mother before-" Jewel then gets cut off by hearing a growling sound and sees a black bear heading towards them.

"Mesa! Go back! Run!" Aztec says as the bear then charges for Mesa.

"No!" Aztec says as he and Jewel jump between Mesa and the bear and the two start rearing and kicking at the bear.

"Run for it Mesa!" Aztec says as he and Jewel give Mesa enough time to get away before having to run from the bear themselves as it then chases after them. Jewel and Aztec then pass Chaco and his heard as they start rearing at the bear and scare it off. Aztec and Jewel then walk over to Chaco.

"Thanks Chaco. But where's Mesa?" Aztec asks.

"Yes is Mesa alright?" Jewel asks. Mesa then comes walking over with his mother seeming to be fine.

"Oh there you are little buddy. Your ok then. Good." Aztec says.

"Thanks to the two of you. It seems that we all owe you our gratitude for saving our little Mesa. And I also owe you an apology. And uh.. also.. we.. I mean.. I would like you to join our herd." Chaco says.

"Wow." Aztec says.

"As long as you both remember I'm the boss horse of course." Chaco says as Mesa then walk over.

"Will you stay? Please?" Mesa asks.

"Well we um." Aztec says.

"Aztec. Jewel. It is time to decide. Will you join us?" Chaco asks.

"We're sorry. We can't. We mean thanks for asking us. It was really nice of all of you especially you Mesa. It's great out here on the open range. Well kinda. But we miss our old lives. And our old friends." Aztec says receiving a smile from Jewel.

"I understand. Good bye Aztec and Jewel." Chaco says as he and the others leave but Mesa.

"Thanks again Aztec. Jewel." Mesa says.

"It was great meeting you Mesa. But listen we lucked out today. Bears are fast and fierce. You need to stay with your heard from now on ok." Aztec says.

"I will. I promise." Mesa says as he runs back to his herd and mother.

"So long!" Aztec says as he ad Jewel watch the heard leave.

"Ready to head back Aztec?" Jewel asks.

"Yes. Now if we can just figure out how to get home." Aztec says as he takes off running with Jewel right beside him smiling.

"You've been smiling at me since I turned Chaco down why?" Aztec asks.

"I'm proud of you because turning him down was the right decision. You belong back in Horseland with Bailey and the others. Its your home. And glad that your making the decision to go back home." Jewel says.

"Well it wasn't just that I missed Horseland its also cause I realized that being free isn't all its cracked up to be." Aztec says.

"Is that so?" Jewel asks.

"Yea with all the predators, weather with no shelter and warm place to sleep like a barn stall, and not a lot of food to go around so Horseland sounds like the better option. That and because I realized even if I stay with a herd I'd have you following me everywhere." Aztec says laughing slightly.

"Is me following you a bad thing?" Jewel asks slightly laughing.

"No. At least not all bad. I enjoy your company." Aztec says as he and Jewel run into Bailey, Sarah, and Will.

"Your safe! I don't believe it. We found you! And I know Alexis is gonna be happy to see you Jewel she was worried sick about you." Bailey says as he runs over and hugs Aztec. The group then head back to Horseland.


	13. Mosey

As Alexis is walking around in wolf form she notices Shep saving Sarah's cat Mosey from being run over by a car and goes over to see if Mosey is ok.

"You've got to be more careful Mosey. You almost got hit by a car." Shep says.

"Thanks Shep I guess I didn't hear it coming." Mosey says.

"Mosey I think you should stay out away from the road unless your with someone your not as young as you used to be." Alexis says.

"I thought you didn't like me Alex?" Mosey asks.

"I never said I didn't like you its just on the fact that I get along better with animals closer to my species or animals I grew up around and needles to say there were no domestic cats where I was and besides you and I didn't exactly make the most of a first impression on each other the first time we met anyways." Alexis says.

"I guess your right." Mosey chuckle slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Mosey! Shep! Alexis! Are you guys ok!?" Sarah asks as she comes running over.

"We're fine Sarah." Alexis says.

"You have to watch where your going. We almost ran over you." Sarah says.

"Well the important thing is that were ok at least." Alexis says as Mosey then gets on Sarah's lap sadly purring.

"Aww poor Mosey." Sarah says as she scratches Mosey receiving a smile from Alexis seeing the bond the two have reminding her much of hers and Alexander's bond. Alexis then goes into the barn with Sarah.

"How would you like to get out and run Scarlett girl?" Sarah asks as she goes over to Scarlett's stall.

"You wanna go too Jewel?" Alexis asks as she pets Jewel and Mosey then rubs against Sarah's leg.

"How about you Mosey you want to run to? You just want to be scratched you silly old thing. Ok have it your way." Sarah says as Mosey walks off while Alexis and Sarah get their horses out into the arena riding around for a while. Alexis and Sarah then notice Mosey about to be hit and then run over to him but get to him too late.

 ***Time skip***

"We've done the best we could for him." The vet says as Sarah is with him and Alexis is by Mosey laying in wolf form trying to help Teeny keep him warm.

"I see." Sarah says.

"You warm enough Mosey?" Teeny asks. Mosey then raises his head up mumbling a bit before laying his head back down.

"I wish we could have gotten there in time." Scarlett says sadly as she and Jewel lower there heads sadly.

"Me too. Maybe if we could have gotten to him faster than this wouldn't have happened." Jewel says sadly.

"You both tried." Button says.

"There was nothing the two of you could do." Chili says.

"Do you think.. you know.. he's gonna be alright?" Calypso says.

"I'm no doctor but he doesn't look good." Button says.

"Mosey can't leave us. He's part of our family." Calypso says as she starts crying.

"Just think how hard it's going to be for Sarah if Mosey.. if he." Scarlett says.

"Yea we know Scarlett." Button says as Sarah goes over to Mosey gently petting him.

"Don't worry Mosey. Your going to be ok. Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I give you my word." Sarah says as she tries not to cry.

"See what did I tell you. Mosey's gonna be fine." Calypso says.

"It's too early to say Sarah. I've done all I can do. We'll just have to wait and see." The vet says.

*Time skip*

As the vet comes by the check Mosey Alexis waits in the barn with Sarah.

"How's he looking Doctor Martin?" Sarah asks.

"Not too good I'm afraid?" The vet says.

"But he's getting better right?" Sarah asks as she cries.

"Mosey's an old cat dear. I don't think he's going to get better. You better prepare yourself for that Sarah." The vet says as he leaves.

"No Doc you just don't know Mosey that's all. He's gonna get better you'll see." Sarah says as she sits beside Mosey petting him as Alexis shifts to wolf form and lays close by as Molly, Alma, and Alexander come into the barn.

"Sarah?" Molly asks.

"What did Doctor Martin say?" Alma asks as she, Molly, and Alexander go over to Sarah and Mosey.

"Is Mosey gonna be ok?" Alexander asks.

"Oh. Said it might take some more time that's all." Sarah says as she cries.

"Can we help?" Alma asks.

"Maybe we can take turns staying with him huh?" Molly suggests.

"Thanks you three. But he's my responsibility. I told him he'd be ok and I'm not going to let him down. I wanna stay with him ok guys alone." Sarah says as she cries.

"Sure thing Sarah." Molly says.

"We understand." Alma says as everyone leaves but Alexis.

"Alexis I'd like to stay with Mosey alone." Sarah says.

"I know Sarah but I want to make sure your ok and that Mosey is ok too." Alexis says.

"Ok, Thanks." Sarah says as she pets Alexis as she lays beside Sarah and Mosey. Soon after nightfall Alexis wakes up to see Mosey up walking and Alexis quickly wakes up Shep and Teeny.

"Mosey your getting up?" Shep asks.

"Yep." Mosey says.

"How're you feeling?" Shep asks.

"Spry as a kitten." Mosey says.

"Looks like it." Shep says.

"You wanna see me do a backflip?" Mosey asks.

"That I'd like to see." Shep says.

"Ok. Here goes. Tada." Mosey says as he closes his eyes and does nothing.

"Ya still got it. Still the fastest backflip in Horseland." Shep says.

"Wanna see it again?" Mosey asks.

"Nah. That's ok. Now Mosey tell me how your feeling." Shep says.

"Well sir. I'm feeling so good I might take a little stroll all by myself." Mosey says.

"Stroll Mosey? Where to?" Shep asks.

"Out there. Figured the night air would do me good." Mosey says.

"You sure you gotta do this?" Shep asks.

"Would of gone a long time ago but I couldn't let Sarah down." Mosey says as he cries.

"You two have been lucky to have each other." Shep says.

"That we have. But it's time now. If I can do it." Mosey says.

"Here lean on me." Shep says as he helps Mosey to the barn door with Alexis and Teeny walking beside them.

"Thanks Shep but I can take it from here." Mosey says.

"But if you go Mosey who's gonna wake me up in the mornings?" Teeny asks.

"Guess you'll have to wake yourself. Take care sweet girl and Shep I'll sure miss you. And Alexis I know we don't always get along but can you promise me something?" Mosey asks.

"Yes Mosey anything." Alexis says.

"Take care of Sarah. Help her move on from me. Help her find another Mosey in due time. But for now please take care of her for me." Mosey says.

"I will I promise." Alexis says.

"Good bye you three." Mosey says as he leaves.

"Shep I don't think I like this. Nope I sure don't." Teeny says.

"It's not our decision Teeny." Shep says as the three of them go over and fall asleep by Sarah until she wakes up noticing Mosey is missing.

"Alex I'm going to find Mosey." Sarah says as she gets Scarlett's gear on.

"Sarah wait!" Alexis says but is too late Sarah has already left out the door.

"Shep I'm going after her go get Bailey." Alex says.

"Your not going alone in that storm." Jewel says.

"I'll be fine plus I can track her more quickly this way my fur is built for this type of weather I'll be fine." Alexis says as she races after Sarah quickly catching up to Sarah.

"Alex go back its not safe out here." Sarah says.

"And its not much safer for you either. No matter what you say I'm staying with you." Alexis says as Bailey then comes over on Aztec.

"He's gone Scarlett and he's not coming back. Mosey you can't do this to me." Sarah says as sits on a log.

"Hey. Sarah come on we gotta get back and Alexis cant stay out in this weather with you guys will freeze to death." Bailey says as and Alexis go over to Sarah.

"I know." Sarah says as she breaks down crying.

*Time skip*

"Oh Mosey I miss you." Sarah says as Alexis is laying in the snow beside the fence Sarah is siting on as Molly comes over.

"Sarah? How about a trail ride huh?" Molly asks.

"No thanks Molly. Not today." Sarah says sadly.

"Come on you need to get up and do something you and Alex both. It'll take your mind off.. you know.. help you stop thinking about.. well.. him

"Maybe some other time ok. I'd kind of like to be alone if you don't mind." Sarah says.

"Ok Sarah I don't mind." Molly says as she leaves.

*Time skip*

As spring comes Alexis goes to find Sarah in the stable.

"Hey Sarah I've got something for you." Alexis says.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"Come on follow me its a surprise." Alexis says as she leads Sarah to where se wants her to be.

"What are you up to Alex?" Sarah asks.

"Surprise." Alexis says as she is then holding a bengal kitten and some pictures.

"Where did you find the little one? And where did you get these pictures from?" Sarah asks as she takes the young kitten.

"I know you told Alma that you didn't want to replace Mosey but I then I remember something that helped me get used to living here at Horseland. Don't replace Mosey or at least not in your heart. Animals will come and go but there places in our hearts will never leave. They will always be in our hearts and that will never change as long we don't forget them it wont matter if we get a new family or a new home or in this case a new cat as long as they're in our hearts then they'll never truly be gone. Also I found her at a pet store and as for the pictures I took a bunch of them when I started living her at Horseland and when you showed me pictures on your phone I printed them off. Read the writing on the back of his picture." Alexis says.

"Maybe gone but never forgotten and never truly gone always in memory Mosey. Thank you Alex." Sarah says.

"Your welcome." Alexis says.

"By the way what kind of cat is this?" Sarah asks.

"It's a Bengal they are very intelligent and are good with other pets. So what are you gonna name her?" Alexis asks.

"I think I'll name her Sky for her blue eyes and white fur and dark colored markings." Sarah says.


	14. Alone with Alexander

The next morning Alexander decides to go and wait for Alexis to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Alexander in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. The others are gone today cause they had some things they needed to do so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until sometime tonight." Alexander says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Alexander says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Alexander says. Alexis nods and follows Alexander to the kitchen. While Alexander is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Alexander looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Alxander says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Alexander says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Alexander says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until one of the others gets back here tonight. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Alexander's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Alexander's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Alexander says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Alexander then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Alexander. Your really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Alexander's hand off of her. Alexander smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. You'll be safer that way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Alexander then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Besides we've been through everything together and whatever comes our way I would want to face it by your side." Alexander says. Alexis blushes at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Alexander's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go." Alexander says in a slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Alex I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Alexander says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Alexander I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Alexander's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Alex." Alexander says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Alexander is stubborn and persistent when he wants to be. Alexis then follows Alexander to his room. Once getting in the room Alexander locks the door so if one of the others come back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Alexander's lips on hers and Alexander's eyes are closed. Alexander then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Alexander then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Alexander asks. Alexis nods slightly. Alexander smirks as he lets Alexis go.

"We got free time for the day lets unwind together." Alexander says.

"When?" Alexis asks.

"Now." Alexander says.

"Yu maybe this isn't-oof." Alexis gets cut off by Alexander pinning her to the ground.

"When I say now I mean now." Alexander says pinning Alexis's arms above her head while removing his belt, pants, and boxers. Alexander smiles at the beautiful girl he has pinned down.

"Alexander what are you doing?" Alexis asks as Alexander removes her shirt and pants. Alexis blushes slightly. Alexander then kissed Alexis. Alexander's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy. This is a side of Alexander I've never seen before rough, desperate, and dominant." Alexis thinks to herself as Alexander then places one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Angel." Alexander whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Alexander then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Alexander then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Alexander soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly uses Alexander letting go of her to unclip her bra to cover herself up and blushes madly. Alexander smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Alexander says. Alexander then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Alexander muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Alexander chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Alexander says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Alexander chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Alexander then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis pants. Alexander then gently picks Alexis up and puts heron his bed and then removes his shirt and uses his shirt to tie Alexis's wrists around the bed frame and uses Alexis's shirt and her pants to tie Alexis's ankles to the bottom of the bed spread out. Alexander looks at Alexis smiling at her helpless position making Alexis blush and Alexander to smile more. Alexander then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Alexis moans at Alexander's touch. Alexander then sticks a finger in Alexis's without warning. Alexis whimpers slightly as she feels Alexander add two more fingers and starts pumping slowly in and out of Alexis.

"Alexander faster please." Alexis begs as she then feels Alexander stop but keeps his fingers in Alexis. Alexander smirks as then starts pumping in and out of Alexis fast, hard, and roughly.

"Alexander." Alexis moans.

"More contact Alexander please." Alexis begs.

"If you insist my dear." Alexander says as he soon removes his hand and moves his head in it's place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace before he stops and starts rubbing Alexis with his member making them both to moan loudly. Alexis blushes causing Alexander to give a big smirk before sitting up and untying Alexis's wrists and ankles.

"Get up and let me sit down on the bed then you sit down in front of me." Alexander says. Alexis nods and gets up letting Alexander sit down on the bed and Alexis sit down in front of him.

"Your turn to have some fun." Alexander says. Alexis then takes that invitation and starts sucking on Alexander's member making him moan. Alexis smirks doing what she wants with Alexander happily pleasing him and every now and then allowing him to grip her hair and let him bob her head.

"Alexis I think I'm gonna-" Alexander gets cut off by Alexis.

"What's the matter Alexander can't handle a little bit of pleasuring." Alexis says smirking at Alexis. Alexis then smirks at Alexis.

"Turn around, bend over, and spread your legs." Alexis says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Alexander told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Alexander tie her wrists together again behind her back and places his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Alexander says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Alexander to move. After a few good hard thrusts Alexander removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Alexander says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Alexander is doing.

"Your mine now." Alexander says placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods letting him know its ok. Alexander then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Alexander then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Alexander to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Alexander finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Alexander and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.

*Time skip*

After sleeping for a couple of hours Alexis wakes up to a still sleeping Alexander. Alexis smiles as she quietly gets out of the bed and picks up her and Alexander's clothes and puts them in a pile so that after Alexis showers she can wash them. Just as Alexis starts getting a towel and gets the water running she feels a pair of arms snake their way around Alexis's stomach. Alexis turns to see Alexander.

"I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was but I noticed you weren't beside me and woke up." Alexander says.

"Well since your awake we should shower before the others get back." Alexis says.

"Let's shower together that way it's quicker." Alexander says. Alexis nods.

*Time skip*

After a quick shower and getting dressed in some clean clothes Alexis and Alexander start cleaning up.

"I got the clothes Alexander you take care of the sheets." Alexis says putting the clothes in a basket and picking the basket up. Alexander nods as he gets the dirty sheets and puts them in the basket and Alexander and Alexis put the clothes and sheets in the wash before going into the living room and cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and wait for the others to get back.


End file.
